The invention concerns a manipulator with at least one arm, on which a handline device is detachably mounted via a coupling piece,
Manipulators of this type in various shapes and designs are known. They are used especially for manipulating and operating objects, for example in clean rooms or in nuclear plants. The purpose of the manipulators is that the user does not come in contact with the objects to be handled.
If objects, for example nuclear fuel rods or the like are gripped and turned or operated, a corresponding handling apparatus is designed for this purpose and, for example, made as a gripper. In other cases it is necessary to perform different activities which require a different handling apparatus. Thus there is the problem of changing, respectively placing in a magazine, handling devices of different types and designs in areas which are not accessible to a user. This is the task of the present invention.
The fact that sliding bolts for releasing a latch between coupling piece and handling device, which bolts may be operated from the outside, are mounted in the coupling piece leads to the solution of this task.
That is, operating the sliding bolts from the outside, which may be accomplished by means of some object located in the inaccessible place, a wall or the like, releases the interlocking mechanism between coupling piece and handling device.